Crisis en una pareja estable que se ama
by Escritora Troll
Summary: Ludwig está preocupadísimo porque la llama del amor parece casi extinta, ¡su lindo Sealand ya no le toma en cuenta! Así que decide pedirle consejo a su amigo Austria y se pone un hermoso babydoll para recuperar la relación. Sealand/Alemania SIN OOC


**Peligro.** Este fic puede herir sensibilidades. Si eres una exagerada escandalosa pro-Sealand uke, pro-Alemania seme o peor aún, pro-Austria malvado, no sé qué haces aquí.

**Advertencias.** Los personajes de esta historia derrochan estupidez. Si esperas que haya riqueza lingüística, llegaste al lugar equivocado. Ah, y además es terriblemente incoherente. No te culpo si no entendiste; yo no comprendo nada y es porque tengo que entregar la prueba de matemáticas mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Crisis de una pareja estable. <strong>

**·**

**·**

**A**lemania caminaba de un lado a otro preocupadísimo por su futuro sentimental. Él no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente y eso le ponía de los nervios. Hace unos meses llevaba una feliz y estable relación con el que se convirtió en su gran amor: Sealand. Un pequeño país todavía no es aceptado por la comunidad internacional, pero que está intentando hacer un esfuerzo por resaltar.

Las cosas habían estado muy extrañas últimamente. Ludwig siempre esperaba a Sealand en la casa que compartían con la cena lista, y su hermoso niño siempre se comía entero su wurst (literalmente). Sólo que… sólo que las cosas habían cambiado.

¡Sealand llegaba ahora dos horas tarde!

Alemania estuvo investigando en muchos libros qué podía pasar, porque estaba seguro que él no tenía la culpa. Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos: ¿estaría haciendo algo mal él? ¿Era su perfume, su vello en su pubis? ¿Su acento alemán?

¿¡QUÉ, DEMONIOS, QUÉ SUCEDÍA!

Todo esto lo estaba consumiendo por dentro y no quería preocupar a su amor amado Sealand. Ese niño era demasiado valioso y Alemania estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo para no hacerle daño.

Fue a ver a su buen amigo Austria.

―Oye, amigo Austria, tengo un intenso problema con mi pareja.

Austria le sonrió y le dio una cena bastante generosa.

―¿Qué sucede, mi buen amigo?

―Pues verás, amigo. Últimamente Sealand ha perdido su deseo sexual conmigo, lo veo y sé que ya no me mira con los mismos ojos como cuando empezamos nuestra relación. Llega tarde a nuestro hogar y ya no me da ni siquiera un abrazo, ¿qué puede suceder?

―Mi buen amigo, estas cosas no pasarían si tú hubieras tomado una clase en mi escuela del sexo, ubicada en Viena. ¡Todos deberían tomar una clase!

―Amigo mío, céntrate.

―Oh, está bien, querido amigo. Lo que debes hacer es lo siguiente: espera a Sealand en la cama que comparten, ¡pero esta vez será diferente! Pondrás muchos pétalos de flores (preferentemente tulipanes) y deberás ponerte ropa sexy.

―¿Ropa sexy?

―Sí, amigo. Con tu esbelto y sensual cuerpo, nadie se resistirá y Sealand verá que realmente eres deseable y tendrá sexo contigo.

―¡Oh, gracias querido amigo Austria! Realmente me has sido de mucha ayuda el día de hoy.

―No te preocupes, amigo Alemania ―Austria sonrió cálidamente, sacándose una hoja de perejil del diente―. Para eso estamos los germanos.

Y se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos. Chopin sonrió feliz.

Al anochecer, Alemania se preparó y se quitó delicadamente la ropa, como sólo un alemán sabe hacerlo. Su rostro estaba bastante ruborizado y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amado Sealand, quien le devolvió las ganas de divertirse en un mundo que cada vez está más oscuro.

Se puso sus ropajes finos, transparentes, que dejaban ver su duro pectoral y su masculinidad alemana. Su wurst. Su preciado wurst que sólo había sido tocado y mancillado por Sealand, su amor.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y se tiró encima de la cama, posando de forma muy sexy para su lindo niño.

―Alemania, ya llegué… ¡A-Alemania! ¿Qué haces así? ―chilló Sealand, abriendo los ojos impresionados. ¡Nunca se esperó aquello de parte de su novio!

Ludwig soltó una risa nerviosa, sonrojándose aún más.

―M-Mi cariño, quiero que me hagas el amor… estoy necesitado de ti ―Alemania se apretó una tetilla y gimió―. ¿Podrías satisfacerme?

―Por supuesto que sí, Alemania, pero me pregunto por qué estás vestido así.

La pregunta de Sealand fue bastante inteligente. Alemania llevaba lencería transparente, de color morada. Un hermosa pantaleta que aprisionaba su erección y un babydoll que podría envidiar cualquier estrella de porno. Y su pose… Dios, su pose, es tan sensual y excitante su pose que no podría describirla sin orgasmear primero. Lo siento.

―Para reactivar la llama de nuestro amo, mi pequeño.

―¿Pero por qué?

―Porque yo te amo y te seguiré amando… aunque no sé si tú… ―la voz de Alemania se apagó, triste.

Sealand empezó a llorar, juntando sus dos grandes cejas en una expresión HERMOSA.

―Yo también te amo… en realidad, no te he hecho el amor en todo este tiempo porque quería que la necesidad de sexo nos llevara a un nivel más apasionado.

―¿E-En serio?

―Sí.

―Ven aquí, amor mío, y fóllame como tú sabes hacerlo ―Alemania abrió los brazos.

Sealand se acercó a él y se besaron profundamente. Alemania le sacó la ropa y Sealand le sacó el babydoll y le chupó el pene y Alemania le chupó el pene y juntos tuvieron sexo homosexual, es decir, Sealand se puso lubricante en los dedos y preparó a Alemania, quien gemía descontroladamente ante la experticia de los dedos del menor. Luego, Sealand puso su pequeño farol en el inodoro de Alemania y justos se hicieron uno.

Luego se casaron en matrimonio y fueron felices, y Austria fue aún más feliz.

Tuvieron muchos hijos y el cuerpo de Alemania no se vio desformado para nada. Pero Italia tenía mucha envidia y quiso desposarse con Alemania, aunque para alivio de Sealand y Ludwig, él fue muerto en combate.

―Ah, Lud, me haces tan feliz ―Sealand le acariciaba el rostro a su novio cariñosamente, mirándole con brillosos ojos verdes que destilaban amor y pureza.

―Tú también me haces muy feliz, Sea, realmente. Haces que los problemas del mundo se extingan.

**FIN.**

Finlandia vio cómo Suecia salía corriendo. Y también vio impotente su erección, no sabiendo si debía buscar a su novio machista o saciar sus necesidades primero.

¡Qué dilema!

* * *

><p><em>ES <em>_QUE __SABEN __QUÉEEEEEEE__*-* __me __da __igual __cómo __haya __salido __esto, __p-pero __este __es __el __primer __fic __de __esta __hermosa __e __inexplorada __pareja*-*__  
>(hay <em>_otro __en __inglés, __p-pero __:c __NO __VALE, __FEO, FEO FEO SEALAND SEME!  
>Ay, me puse uke. <em>


End file.
